


together at last

by thereekofgleek (ladyofjotunheim)



Category: Glee
Genre: - really -, Fluff ?, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, dont cringe challenge, not sebastian unfriendly, or dave unfriendly, schemes, sebastian is nice, seblaine and kurtofsky but endgame klaine, theyre nice guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofjotunheim/pseuds/thereekofgleek
Summary: kurt and blaine are both morons and so in love, it hurts to watch sometimes. dave and sebastian take matters into their own hands and scheme to get the former two together. why ? because this was requested for me to write by my friend. enjoy ;)





	together at last

**Author's Note:**

> again, my apologies for the spam :p i'm editing & reposting my old fics

"Yeah, so that's settled. Tonight at 7 at Breadstix, a double date. Bye Blaine." Kurt was happy. He and his best friend had just finished a phone call involving Blaine suggesting a double date. Kurt would bring Dave and Blaine would bring Sebastian.

For some reason, Kurt enjoyed the double dates the most. He had no clue why but they were just so much more interesting than a night out with his boyfriend. The giddy teenage boy hurried off to share the news.

 

 

"Bye Blaine." Yes! Another fun evening out coming up! These occasional double dates were a much-needed break from high school. Spending time with his best friend was a huge plus.

That's when he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Sebby?" he asked, supposedly taking a guess. It couldn't be anyone else.

"Ah, how did you know?"

Blaine turned around with a chuckle to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Chaste because he felt like he was missing something from his life. But every time he thought about it, he just shrugged it off. "We should get ready soon. Tonight is another double date night."

Sebastian internally frowned at his boyfriend. He always acted so excitedly... so much happier when Kurt was involved. He was at that point where he was wondering if there was something more. He wanted the best for Blaine, he really did. Then he just pulled himself out of his haze to get back to the present.

 

 

"Are you ready to go, Baby?" Dave called across the room to Kurt who was spraying his hair with hairspray. The boy looked perfect, for lack of a better word. Like even more than usual. It's as if he needed to impress someone. Karofsky had told him a million times before that he would love Kurt no matter what he looked like. So it definitely wasn't Dave he was dressing up for.

His theory of there being something deeper was reinforced when Kurt started making his way to the car, only giving his boyfriend a short kiss on the forehead on the way.

Dave and Kurt got in their car, buckled up, and hit the road. They had reservations at Breadstix as it was the most common place for them to go on double dates.

By the time they arrived, Blaine and Sebastian had already been seated for around 5 minutes. They quickly took their seats at the booth, Kurt taking his spot opposite Blaine and Dave taking the remaining space.

Blaine and Sebastian were in the middle of a conversation when the other couple arrived. Blaine turned his head and gave off that brilliant smile of his to the new arrivals. "David, Kurt! I'm so glad you're here now. One of the waitresses came by to ask for drinks so I just ordered a Coke for you and water for you. Is that alright?" he gestured to each boy as he spoke.

"Thank you, Blaine. So, what were you two talking about?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh funny you should ask. We were actually just talking about you. Remember the other day in Glee Club when you actually caused Santana to be speechless?"

At this statement, Kurt had to laugh a little, "Indeed I do remember that incident. I never thought I had it in me to call her a 'low life bitch who feeds on the weaknesses of others to hide her own clearly visible insecurities'."

So they went on about their recent experiences in Glee Club, Sebastian and David only casually joining in. At one point they had started to low-key flirt with each other. Blaine was paying Kurt compliments and Kurt couldn't stop himself from blushing. This happened almost every time they were together, were their boyfriends around or not.

Were you to ask the two members of the New Directions, they would deny being into each other. They would say they are happy with their own boyfriends and don't need anything more.

But to an outsider, it was hard not to see the love radiating from their eyes. You'd have to be blind not to notice the way their smiles got brighter every time they brushed hands. You'd have to be deaf not to realise how their voices changed to a more loving tone every time they talked to one another.

Not being blind or deaf, David and Sebastian noticed these things. Neither of them was mad, per se, but they were kind of disappointed that they couldn't give their respective love everything that they wanted in a person.

So that night upon returning home from the restaurant, David made it his business to call Sebastian. His call was answered almost immediately.

"Dave? Oh, hey there! I really enjoyed tonight, by the way. What's up?"

"Is it alright if we talk about Kurt and Blaine for a moment?"

"Do you mean the way they talk like there's nobody else in the room?"

"Well, that certainly saved me from a lot of explaining. Do you think there's something up with them? They look... As if- as if they're... In love..."

David heard a small sigh from the other line, "I see it the same way. Honestly, Blaine and I haven't been doing many couple-ly things recently for a while now. Every time I start up a conversation it eventually migrates to talk about Kurt."

"Oh wow. We've been doing basically the same thing. Some days when we come home from school he greets me with "Hey Dave! Guess what Blaine sang in Glee Club today?" it's not exactly annoying, just, just hard to explain. I want what's best for him and it doesn't look like I can provide that."

"I get it, I feel the same way about my relationship with Blaine. Do you... think we should bring them together?"

"Honestly I don't want to lose Kurt but I think it's a good idea as any. They would certainly be happier together."

"I think I have a plan."

 

 

A week later it was Sebastian and Karofsky who planned the next date. A double date to the cinema to be precise. Kurt and Blaine were surprised by this change but they weren't complaining, not in the slightest.

So it was decided. They all met up at the nearest theatre, which really wasn't that close, and chose the movie to watch which had the most interesting looking poster.

Interestingly enough, Sebastian and David chose the last two seats in one row, leaving their dates to find their own seats next to each other.

Throughout the first half of the movie, the two oblivious lovers were whispering amongst one another constantly. Conversation flowed super easily and there was never a dull moment

It turns out 'Don't Judge A Movie By Its Poster' was totally truthful on this occasion. The movie wasn't boring really, more so not as attention-grabbing as one may wish. Blaine and Kurt didn't really notice as they were talking the whole time about the latest Vogue magazine or Glee club assignment.

But the other two guys had chosen this particular movie on purpose. The reviews all said pretty much the same thing; "Interesting trailer and poster, yet uninteresting plot and characters", "Outstanding visual effects! Outstanding plot? Not so much", et cetera.

They blamed it on their boredom when they shot off a quick text to each of their partners that they'd be leaving for Breadstix. They also told Kurt and Blaine to stay and enjoy the rest of the movie.

 

 

"Let's just get this over with. They're coming over soon, I see them."

"Are you sure?"

Instead of responding, Sebastian crashed his lips against Karofsky's.  _Hmm. Not too bad actually_.

Two individual gasps were heard. The two with their lips locked pretended not to hear.

"We should... Probably... Leave them alone. Looks like they're having fun..."

"Blaine! They're cheating on us! Who knows how long this has been going on." Kurt studied Blaine's face when the latter didn't reply, "You don't seem that upset."

"Neither do you."

The taller of the two blushed, "Well, to be honest, I think I've been wanting to break up with him for a while but I've been too blind to see it."

"See what?" Blaine started smiling a little and neither teenager noticed their boyfriends leaving the vicinity (hiding behind a tree to watch the interaction).

"That - that there. That there may be someone else I've had my eye on for a while," was mumbled.

"At the risk of being presumptuous, can I kiss you?" Worry glazed over Blaine's eyes only for a second until Kurt slightly nodded and tipped his chin up.

 

 

_Kurt,_  
_Know that I still love you. But I've seen the way you look at Blaine. Sebastian's seen it, too. Go run after him. Be with him._  
_Love, David_

Kurt put the note down and grabbed his keys.

 

 

**a week later**

 

 

Laughter escaped their mouths as they walked hand in hand down the nearly deserted street. The chestnut-haired teen had just said something about the latest fashion trend that looked "absolutely ridiculous" and the other just had to agree. Too caught up in their laughter and chatter, they didn't realise there were two people, also hand in hand, walking just close enough behind them to see their happiness.

Sebastian tightened his grasp on his new boyfriend's hand and said, "That was a job well done. Let's go home."


End file.
